


Fall With You

by HajarKim



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, Multi, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajarKim/pseuds/HajarKim
Summary: A professional swimmer trying to keep his best momentum. So, he takes steps to move out from home for the first time. Living away from his family with four of his university friends, and two others who he casually meet, he will learn more about friendship and discover more about life. He finds out about his muse and begins to fall for it.





	1. Ambiguous meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is HajarKim. This is my second work after the oneshot, "Passing Fancy Morning." This story comes in chapters. I will update twice a month. Please give a lot of love to this story and comments too.  
Hope you guys will like it.♡

FALL WITH YOU

CHAPTER 1 : Ambiguous meeting

“I'm going!” Junhoe bids farewell to his mother before he goes to class. Junhoe is wearing his blue black jeans and white tee along with his favourite Vans shoes which he got from his father for his 22nd birthday present, and his black backpack. Junhoe stops in front of his door and looks at the clear sky, then walks gleefully to the bus stop. At the bus stop, he sees Hanbin, one of his classmates, who works as a part-timer like him. Hanbin is wearing an orange tee that reads 'I'm OK’. Junhoe knows Hanbin likes to wear t-shirt that has something written on it. “I didn't submit the assignment last night!” Hanbin exclaims. “Dude, it's compulsory for us. How can you forget it?” Junhoe asks Hanbin and look at him with full curiosity. “Dude, I know. But I don't know how to do it and everyone was busy doing their own stuff. I can't even ask for your help because you're busy with your work at the cafe.” Hanbin explains to Junhoe while waiting for the bus to arrive. 

“The bus is here.” Junhoe points at the bus and Hanbin takes out his wallet which has his t-money card. They both choose to sit at the most back. “I hope Coach Yang won't be mad at you for not submitting the assignment. He gave us two weeks to do it you know.” Junhoe let out a sigh. Junhoe seems to understand Hanbin's reason for not completing the assignment and passing the submission. Hanbin is also a part-timer like him but Hanbin works at an ice-rink center and his working hours are not fixed like Junhoe. Hanbin also sometimes skips their swimming practice because of his work. Hanbin really works hard to pay off his tuition fees at this university. Nevertheless, Hanbin is a zealous swimmer. Whenever he missed a practice, he make it up by asking help from their Assistant Coach, Mr. Nam for every lesson that he missed. 

Coach Nam is always willing to help him because he is aware of his condition. Junhoe and Hanbin knows their attendance to swimming practice and lessons have to be at least 60% because getting lesser than 60% attendance means they will be suspended from competitions and the university will give them warnings for violating the university's law. Hanbin really tries his best to stick to the rules. Getting on a 20-minute bus ride to the university is Junhoe and Hanbin's daily routine for weekdays. Today, at 10 in the morning they will have a training session at the university's swimming pool. Everyone is ready at the pool for the training in their university's official training suit. Junhoe can see Coach Nam walking through the entrance door with his development chart on his hand. Everyone is in line to greet the coach. “Good morning Coach Nam!” The swimmers say in unison. “Good morning. Today I want everyone to warm up first as usual and start the same training as yesterday. Those who think they're not fit for today, please go back home but you'll do intensive training for 4 hours straight next week.” Coach Nam thoroughly explains to everyone in the team. No one steps out. No one is dare enough to show up and admit that they’re not ready for today’s practice. “Dismissed!” Coach Nam instructs the swimming team. Junhoe and his team gather together to warm up before they start the practice under Mr. Lee’s surveillance. 

“Focus! On count of 8!” Yunhyeong leads the whole swimming team for the warming up session. After being the captain of the team for eight months, replacing senior Yong who leaves for national service, Yunhyeong is now accustomed to the responsibilities that he has to carry. Junhoe can see Coach Nam jotting down something on his chart and sometimes Coach Nam’s expression changes as he monitor the team from time to time. Junhoe tries to read him but Junhoe fails to get the exact thoughts of Coach Nam. Junhoe starts his practice at the eighth lane today. He cannot choose his lane as he wishes because Mr. Nam determines the turns and arrangement every time. 

Junhoe sees Hanbin is swimming using the front crawl stroke today. Junhoe was not expecting Hanbin to stretch his shoulder muscles too much because Junhoe thinks that Hanbin has not fully recovered after the incident at the championship. Junhoe sets to jump into the pool. Junhoe shows a freestyle stroke as he starts his training. He swings his arms one at a time so he gets an alternate movements of arms and his legs flutter from his hips every time he goes forward. As he is approaching towards the end of the lane, he can see a reflection in front of him. Junhoe is curious of that figure. He stops and heads out to see. “Koo Junhoe! Get back in the water or intensive training next week!” Coach Nam happens to see Junhoe pauses his practice. Coach Nam thinks that Junhoe is tired but Mr. Nam is wrong. Junhoe can see a petite figure with a carton of water bottle on the trolley in front of him. That figure is still looking at him and is looking at him with a smile. Junhoe can see clearly the mole on the cheek. Junhoe is taken aback for a minute. Then, Junhoe sees Mr. Nam is looking at him and he gets in the pool immediately. “Okay, everyone stop! Good job for today and see you again tomorrow! Yunhyeong, don’t forget the cooling down!” Coach Nam's voice is loud enough to get everyone’s attention and in that note Coach Nam ends today’s practice with a reminder that they shall meet him again tomorrow. 

The swimming team come to a rest. Junhoe can hear some of them coughing and they are those who vomit in the pool. Some of them have strong mentality and endurance to hold in their nauseous state. Junhoe get out of the pool and head to changing room. “I got a class at 3pm. I think I shall see you at the cafe?” Hanbin walks beside Junhoe as they move towards the changing room. “No, don’t bother waiting. I need to go somewhere today. Plus, I’m not working today.” Junhoe tells Hanbin about his plan. Junhoe and Hanbin are now in the shower getting themselves cleaned before they go to their morning class.“I’m going to the library and study since I got a quiz tomorrow.” Hanbin looks at Junhoe confoundedly while getting his hair shampooed. “What happens to you my friend? Have you finally knocked some sense?” Junhoe let the water runs down his face and body before he answers Hanbin’s question. “Dude, I need a pass!” Junhoe clarifies then he takes his towel to dry his body leaving Hanbin in the shower.  


Junhoe is now ready to go to class wearing his clothes and neat hair. While Junhoe sprints himself to class, he bumps with Chanwoo and Donghyuk. Donghyuk and Chanwoo are Junhoe classmates in management class. “Dude, watch out!” Donghyuk is upset because Junhoe almost hit him with the strong, built body that Junhoe has. “He must be late. You know how we always see him running like a thunderbolt around the campus. He’s famous as ‘SuperKoo’ for being good at swimming and running late to class.” Chanwoo recalls the talks he has been listening to around the campus and how he always greets Junhoe in a flash every time they meet as Junhoe consistently racing his way towards something.

Junhoe’s casual morning has passed and he is now at the big university library where students from various faculty gather to study, read, search, surf the worldwide web and sometimes date. Junhoe proceeds with his plan to do his revision because he has nothing to work on in the evening. Junhoe spends his time reading his books and notes, then, writes down information which he finds useful and relevant for tomorrow's quiz. 

Suddenly, Junhoe’s eyes encounters a petite figure that is looking at him from a distance. Junhoe’s eyes are quick to catch a glimpse of that figure that stares at him. He remembers the mole on the right cheek just below the eye and he is sure it is the same person. The figure starts to take off his steps as Junhoe is approaching. Junhoe is now standing behind the figure where he saw at the pool and now, at the library. Junhoe holds its shoulder and the petite figure turns. “Kim Jinhwan?” The person with a petite figure is Kim Jinhwan, one of his classmates in management class. Kim Jinhwan is one of the oldest students in the class but he is gentle yet timid. Nevertheless, Kim Jinhwan always voices out his views and ideas eloquently in all of his presentation. “What are you doing?” Jinhwan points at Junhoe’s hand on his shoulders. “I’m sorry.” Junhoe apologizes and let go of his hand. “I saw you at the pool today.” Junhoe spontaneously starts the conversation. Chanwoo waves at Jinhwan from outside the library glass mirror and Jinhwan swiftly leaves Junhoe without saying a word. Junhoe is left clueless yet ponders on Jinhwan's dashing moves. 


	2. Crossing Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason." They change your path and change your whole direction. It is meant to be.

FALL WITH YOU

Chapter 2: Crossing path 

Junhoe is taken aback but he does not let his mind control him. He goes back to his seat and packs his things. As Junhoe walks at the library alley, he stops, he spots the student's bulletin board. He reads through the flyers and announcements, one by one, since he is not in a rush to go anywhere. Junhoe spots an advertisement that catches his attention. ‘A room for rent, male tenants only.’ Junhoe has been looking for a room to stay for this semester because he thinks that he needs to live closer to the university since he has a long hectic training schedule for swimming and he has to ace this semester or his scholarship will be cut-off. For Junhoe, going back and forth on the bus requires so much time and energy. He can feel his body becomes lethargic easily and losing all the energy faster than he can imagine. It is like he is in a race but it is in circle without a finish line. 

Last semester, Junhoe was admitted to the hospital because of anemia and dehydration. The doctor advised him not to work late at night every day and to balance his training hours with his working hours and to have more rest. Junhoe knows he does not want to experience the same problem he had and causing him to disqualify before he even started competing for this season. He spoke to his parents about moving and using his salary as a part-timer to aid his own decision for moving before, and they agreed but he must promise to eat well and come back home during the holidays. 

Junhoe looks at the advertisement carefully. He meticulously go through every single detail stated on it. “It is near to this university and only takes 5 minutes by walking, not bad. Oh, and it's very close to the cafe too! Only 4 tenants in this house. I can get the room all to myself and be here early at the same time.” His mind murmurs. Junhoe takes the numbers on board and saves it as contact in his phone. “I shall get back to this later.” Junhoe whispers as he look at his phone. Junhoe then continues his steps and cheerfully humming to an 80s’ classic while walking to the bus stop. The bus arrives as usual and the driver greets him with a friendly hello. He takes his seat and takes hold of his phone and earphone. Junhoe is now in his own world while listening to music. 

Junhoe observes through the window of people in various positions and postures, dogs and cats on the street and he faces up to look at the sky. “The sun is setting soon. It’s been a good day.” His mind mutters as he sees the orange ray getting darker in the sky. Junhoe reflects upon everything that he has done for today, until he reaches his stop. He gets reminded of Kim Jinhwan. Junhoe starts thinking of Kim Jinhwan, an acquaintance who he first greeted in management class. Junhoe was not in any group for a task assigned by the professor and Jinhwan offered himself to partner with him. Jinhwan was a new student in the management class at that time, but he already left an impression to the professor during their group presentation. Junhoe was also impressed by Jinhwan’s fluency explaining the facts and accuracy in presenting all the data surprised him greatly. 

Junhoe rarely talks with Jinhwan since Jinhwan’s character is different than him. Junhoe only talks with him on-class basis. So, Junhoe does not know the real Jinhwan. Jinhwan’s character appear mysterious to Junhoe. Junhoe reaches his home at seven in the evening and he sees his parents at the living room watching their favourite tv series while waiting for him. “I’m back!” Junhoe greets his parents with a clear voice and dashes to his room. “Oh, take a shower and come down.” His mother reminds him while watching a girl trying to have a conversation with her grandmother on the show. Then, Junhoe takes a shower before he gets downstairs for dinner. Today his mother serves kimchi stew with three side dishes and he can see his father gulping down the broth deliciously. For Junhoe, his mother serves the best meal in the world. “Nothing beats a mother’s touch. I’m going to miss this.” Junhoe’s mind monologues while chewing the beef of the stew. “I found a room for rent today. I contacted the person in charge and he said I can move in starting next week.” Junhoe easily initiate the conversation in the middle of their family dinner. “The rent is cheap too. I think I can afford it and it’s near to the university, a walking distance; five minutes. There are three other male students living in the same house. I’ll come back in the weekends too. Don’t worry too much.” Junhoe explains his plans to his parents about him moving from home. “It’s up to you.” Junhoe’s father exclaims, and sip the water from his cup. “We don’t mind if you can manage yourself on your own.” His father continues to give his opinion. “Yes, me too. Just come back during holidays. That’s the rule.” Junhoe’s mother has finished eating, and she states her agreement and demands for Junhoe’s plans. 

Junhoe is smiling from ear to ear upon hearing his parents’ consent. Now that Junhoe has gotten permission from his parents, he is ready to make more plans to move. After helping his mother with the dishes, Junhoe steps upstairs to his room. Junhoe sits at his study desk then grabs a pen and a notebook that reads ‘Your Day is Okay’ and starts to write down his plans. He has a week to be ready to move away from his parents’ home for the first time in his 22 years of life. Junhoe jots down the tools and hardware that he thinks necessary in also food and grocery supplies that he might need. Junhoe sends a message to Hanbin after he is done with his notes. “I’m moving next week. Come help me out so you can know where I stay.” Junhoe clicks on the send button. His phone vibrates immediately and it is the prompt reply from Hanbin. “Sure. Anytime.” Junhoe then sends the date and time of their meeting. “2.30pm Wednesday next week. My house” Junhoe then sees a smiling emoticon followed by an okay sign. Junhoe is now done with his plan to move and he hops on his bed. Junhoe is laying down facing the ceiling and imagining how things are going to be next week. He can see his mother making kimchi and putting them in containers, his father giving him his monthly allowance along with his nagging and non-stop advice and Hanbin wearing his tracksuit thinking he will do some cleaning right away at the new house. Junhoe grins while imagining those cheery moment. 

“I’m here.” Hanbin opens his shoes and put it at the rack. Hanbin notices Junhoe’s sports shoes and his parents’ shoes are well arranged. “Come in, Hanbin! Have some meal before you start working.” Junhoe’s mother has set the dining table with rice, side dishes and yukgaejang. “Auntie, where’s Junhoe?” Hanbin is chewing the beef and sipping the broth yet his eyes are going back and forth between the meal and the stairs. “He’ll be down soon. He had his stuff arranged in the car already. You just got to help when you get there.” Junhoe’s mother serves Hanbin some water as she is watching Hanbin swallowing the food fast. “Get down here! I’m almost finish though.” Hanbin spots Junhoe with his black backpack and a black cap that reads, “We make it”. “I’ve eaten with my mom. We can go after you’re done.” Junhoe sits on the couch and crosses his legs making his long legs noticeable. He switches the channel to a news channel and calmly opens his backpack checking if he has brought everything with him. “Okay.” Hanbin replies Junhoe while finishing his side dishes and drinking water. Hanbin is ready to go and Junhoe talks few words with his mother before both of them quietly leaving the house. “It’s fascinating how your dad trusts my driving skill.” Hanbin is smiling while focusing on his drive. “You’re the older one, also, you got the license thanks to him!” Junhoe’s remarks reminds Hanbin that Junhoe’s father was his driving teacher at the driving school and Hanbin took the driving test in fear of the officer but Junhoe’s father was the one who calmed him down and Hanbin passed the test. 

Along their way to Junhoe’s new house, Hanbin turns on the radio and songs from the 80s’ and 90s’ are playing as the segment “Throwback Classic” is on the air. Junhoe and Hanbin cheerfully sing and groove to the songs. They are a huge fan of classic songs from the older generation because they are exposed to the genre since they were kids. The twenty five minutes ride is pleasant despite the traffic. They reach the place safely. Hanbin parks and opens the car trunk and let out some of Junhoe's stuff outside. Junhoe and Hanbin grab the bags and boxes to lift and head to level 8. Level 8, Number 21. Junhoe enters the passcode of the house with Hanbin watching him pressing every number. Hanbin memorizes every digit very clear that day. 

Junhoe and Hanbin walk in the house. They could hear sizzling sounds from the kitchen. Hanbin peeks at the side of the kitchen and see Yunhyeong is grilling the meat on the stove and he also sees Chanwoo with him pouring water in a glass. Hanbin is excited to see Yunhyeong, his captain for the swimming team. Junhoe knew that Yunhyeong is one of the tenants but he does not know that Chanwoo, a third year student is also a tenant in the same place. “Oh god! Smells nice!” Junhoe says. He puts his bags on the living room and heads straight to the kitchen. “Here, try one”, Chanwoo is holding a tong with a slice of grilled meat and puts it in Junhoe's mouth. Hanbin is watching Junhoe tasting the meat and gulping his saliva. Junhoe gives a thumbs up to Yunhyeong while chewing the meat. “ Junhoe, you'll be living in the middle room. I share a room with Chanwoo and Jinhwan sleeps in the master bedroom. So, from now on there'll be four of us. Bobby likes to come here just to eat. He lives next door. Donghyuk too, since they live together. They're coming in a few minutes, to have lunch. I think you should go and put your things. Then, come out and join us. You too, Hanbin.” Yunhyeong speedy explanation makes Junhoe has to focus on his lips so each of his words come to mind. 

"Wow, Song Yunhyeong. You're not just a captain in the team but also captain of the house.” Hanbin compliments Yunhyeong yet he ends his words with his little chuckles. Chanwoo shows a big smile to Hanbin while standing and leaning to the kitchen island. “Oh, hyung, you said Jinhwan? It's Kim Jinhwan from the same university as us? Kim Jinhwan, the mysterious Kim Jinhwan?” Junhoe pops a series of questions to Yunhyeong after sipping some water. “Mysterious?” Yunhyeong's laughs can be heard through the whole leaving room. “He isn't a mysterious guy. I heard he's in the same management class as you. You'll get to know him better since we're all living together anyways. Just get your stuff sorted out first. I think you should help him.” Yunhyeong points at Hanbin signaling him to help Junhoe carrying his bags and boxes. Then, Yunhyeong grabs a black pepper bottle and spread it on the meat for grilling. Again, sizzling and delicious smell of grilling meat occupied the house. 

Junhoe carries his luggages and strolling it to his room. He cannot stop thinking about the fact that Jinhwan is living in the same house. "The mysterious Kim Jinhwan, it seems that we do cross each other's path, a lot." His mind mutters and he strikes a smile. Hanbin looks at him with a puzzle look. Junhoe's eyes glances at the door of Jinhwan's room and unconsciously stop in front of it. He can see a picture frame of Kim Jinhwan and his family on his door and a "Not home" sign hanging on his doorknob. Jinhwan was smiling from ear to ear in the picture and his mother showing a proud smile of a mom. He can see Han River in the background. "Nice picture". Junhoe smiles while taking his luggaes and walking straight to his room. “Hyung, I’m calling Bobby hyung and Donghyuk to come over now.” Chanwoo begins to walk towards the door. “You can just call them! Why'd you walk there?” Yunhyeong's words left unheard as Chanwoo has already closed the door and locking sound can be heard. 


End file.
